Filling in and Catching up
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: It's been three years since the entire Host Club got together. But now, a new event brings the club back together again and everyone learns what everyone else has been up to. TamaHaru MoriHunn HikaKao and KyouyaRenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I've been way into Ouran High School Host Club lately, and so, as with all my obsessions, I needed to write a story for it. And so, what originally started out as a Hikaoru story, turned into this. I'm actually going to write a chappie story for this! -Gasp!- So...pl-pl-please keep me writing this by sending reviews. :3 As with every Author, Helpful critiques and Good Reviews help me write more! And please don't just say 'UPDATE SOON' cause that doesn't really help me out. It PRESSURES ME! O-O  
**

**Summary: It's been three years since the entire Host Club got together. But now, a new event brings the club back together again and everyone learns what everyone else has been up to. TamaHaru MoriHunn HikaKao and KyouyaRenge.**

**Warnings: Contains some Language and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it. ;;**

--

**Filling in and Catching up**

**Chapter One: The Invitation**

--

_Dear Mother in Heaven, it's been about three years since the entire Host Club got together for their last event at Ouran. Even after Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai graduated, they joined us for special events, and after Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai graduated, it was just Hikaru, Kaoru, and I. The activities ceased, but all of us still hung out when we could. The Ouran Festival; the one before the twins and myself graduated, was our last official event before the last of us graduated._

_As for what everyone's been doing with their lives since then? Well, I can't really say. Hikaru and Kaoru are in Rome right now for whatever reasoning and right now, Tamaki is in France, visiting his mother but as for the other three host club members I know nothing about. I'm now in a very prestigious college, taking classes to become the lawyer I've always wanted to be, and as for dad, well, he's the same as usual._

_I'm pretty sure you knew this was going to happen all along, but Tamaki-senpai and I are in a very serious relationship (or as serious as you can get with that guy) and I have to say, this is probably the happiest I've been for awhile. It would be perfect if I could see everyo-_

Haruhi was interrupted in her thoughts when suddenly her cell phone went off with the ringer 'Sakura Kiss'. She sighed, picking it up and looking at it as if she didn't know who that was. How many times did Tamaki have to call in a day anyway? And why didn't he just come visit her if he wanted to see her so badly.

"Moshi Moshi." Haruhi answered, finishing up the last question on her homework before closing her book.

"HAAAA-RU-HIIII!" Came the obnoxiously loud voice of the older boy on the phone.

Haruhi hung up and waited, staring at her phone. When it rang again, she picked it up.

"I'm sorry, please don't yell." Came Tamaki's pleading voice on the phone.

Haruhi sighed, kind of rubbing her temples. "Tamaki, this is the third time you've called within the hour."

"I know! But your voice, it's a song that I can never get out of my head and I need to hear it over and over again"

"Yamatte Kudasai." Haruhi said in a bit of a teasing tone, holding her phone with her shoulder as she began putting away her homework.

"Anyway, have you gotten your invitation yet?!" The teen asked, sounding as if he were rolling with joy on the other line.

"Invitation…? Invitation to what?" She asked with a blink before a knock sounded on the door. "Hold on Tama, someone's at the door." She replied, pulling the cell phone away from her ear in time to avoid the squeal that Tamaki gave at the nickname. She then went to the door and peeped through the peep hole, blinking softly. This looked official. She opened the door then and kind of blinked.

"Konnichiwa, Haruhi Fujioka I presume?"

"Hai, that would be me."

"I'm here to give you this." The butler looking man then offered her a neatly folded invitation. "And I'm also here to gather your R.S.V.P"

Haruhi blinked and opened the invitation before her eyes widened in surprise. "N-N-NANI?!"

**XXX**

Honey sighed softly as he placed the pastries in the oven, then rubbing some sweat off of his forehead. "Now I just have to let them cook and then they'll be ready to eat!" He said excitedly before turning to the taller male in the room. "Do you think your family will like them Takashi?"

Mori, who was sitting on a stool on the far side of the kitchen, decorating some other pastries kind of looked up and gave him a soft, encouraging smile. "Hai."

Honey smiled back before there was an annoying buzz and Honey looked to the door. "Oh, I guess that must be our new ingredients. Can you get them Takashi?"

The younger male nodded softly as he stood and moved to the door and opening it, blinking when there was only a butler standing there, a folded piece of white paper on a tray

"An invitation for Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai."

The taller male gave a slight nod, taking it with an 'Arigatou' before reading it over.

"Mitsukuni…"

The holder of the name looked up with a blink before walking over to Mori and the butler, taking the invitation and reading it, then having a huge smile on his face. "That's great!"

**XXX**

"C-Come on, just a little more Kaoru."

"Like this…?"

"No, not like that."

"Hikaru, I-I told you this is impossible for me!"

"That's not true! You can do this too!"

"…Then I'll try…one more time…"

"N-No! Not there!"

"But I have to do this here, or else it feels like it's going to overflow!"

The butler that had been going to knock on the door was twitching now, kind of looking at the invitation in his hand before looking to the door.

"Is something wrong?" The twins maids (who were also twins) asked as they came up on either side of them.

"E-Eh, the sound busy…"

"Oh, don't worry about that." They both said before one opened the door and the other pushed the butler in.

"I told you we can't fix the leak in this roof by ourselves." Kaoru said with a huff, kind of looking at his twin.

"Fuck, how'd this happen anyway?!" Hikaru said before he looked at Kaoru. "You stay here and hold this up while I get some professional help." He added, hopping down off the table.

"H-Hikaru! You can't leave me just yet! I can't hold this much longer!" Kaoru said, looking at his twin desperately, though blinked when he saw a butler watching them with an intense blush on his cheeks. Apparently, Hikaru had caught sight of him too.

"A butler of Kyouya-senpai's has come to visit you!" The twin maids said before they walked away.

"Kyouya-senpai huh?" Hikaru said, pulling out his cell phone.

"U-Uh yes! I have this to deliver to the Hiitachin twins!" The butler then gave the invitation to the older twin, then looking away.

Kaoru hopped down off the table, leaning on his brother as he then opened the invitation. Simultaneously, they blinked twice, before bursting into galls of laughter.

**XXX**

"So Kyouya-senpai is getting married huh?" Haruhi said as she stared at the invitation now sitting on her desk, having totally abandoned Tamaki on the phone.

_Well mother, I guess I'm going to get to see everyone again._ She thought with a smile.

**A/N: Oh, and that part with Hikaru and Kaoru, yea, so stole it from Gakuen Heaven, which I also don't own. o-o (Nor have I any association with it other then a youtube video with their perverted openings.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HA! Second chapter! Are you impressed?! ... You're not? Oh well. -Shrug.- Thanks to everyone who's reviewing and faving and stuff, I checked my e-mail and knew I had to finish this chapter. XD Um, this chapter's kind of boring, since it's really only supposed** **introducing how the character's look now. I didn't really describe Tamaki, Kyouya, or Mori though because I can't really see them adjusting their appearances too much. Tamaki and Kyouya might be a little taller, but that's it. o-o; And for the 'Welcome', I didn't know which word they used in the anime. Sorry if it's the wrong one. ; Um...I think that's it...and don't forget to review!**

**Summary: It's been three years since the entire Host Club got together. But now, a new event brings the club back together again and everyone learns what everyone else has been up to. TamaHaru MoriHunn HikaKao and KyouyaRenge.**

**Warnings: Contains some Language and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it. ;;**

--

**Filling in and Catching up**

**Chapter Two: Images**

--

Hikaru stretched with a soft yawn as he watched the world roll by the limo window, running a hand through his younger brother's hair as he slept. Heh, poor Kaoru was always a horrible victim of Jet Lag, not that he was tired of being his pillow or anything. The male's eyes looked to each building before he gave a huff. Even in the time they had been away, there weren't any major changes to anything and the city looked…just as boring as ever.

The limo braked suddenly, making the older Hiitachin cling tightly to the younger protectively. When nothing else happened, Hikaru growled.

"What happened?!" He shouted to the driver.

"Gomen, this taxi ran a red light!"

"Be more careful then, damnit." He shouted back before looking down at his younger brother, who seemed to be undeterred by the sudden stop and yelling. Hikaru sighed, brushing a few loose strands to the left before he leaned down and kissed his cheek.

A few moments later, the driver pulled to stop in front of a small shop. Hikaru looked out the window curiously. "Is this really where everyone wanted to meet?" He said a loud. It was nice enough sure; but it seemed liked a pastry shop that wasn't all too popular.

"Mm, Hikaru…" Came a sleepy tone, making the older twin look down and meet the tired amber eyes of his brother. "Are we there yet?" He asked, shifting as to get up, but then deciding against it at the last second and nuzzling more into his twin's lap.

"Actually, we just got here." He replied, his own amber eyes watching as he sat up to look out the window.

Kaoru blinked softly, seeming to have the same thought that Hikaru had had earlier before he shifted to where he was sitting up, beginning to rub his eyes. "Do you think everyone's already there?"

Hikaru blinked before he shrugged, then opening the door and turning to the younger twin. "Well, if they aren't, we'll just wait for them." He then offered his hand to him, helping the more tired twin out of the limo.

The two of them walked down the path to the door.

"It's closed?" Hikaru asked, furrowing his brow.

Kaoru leaned forward then and looked at a sheet of paper under it. "For a special event…"

The twins took glances at each other before they both reached to the door and opened it.

"_Irashaimasu."_

**XXX**

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" Came the only warning the twins had before they were both tackled by the single body of Honey.

With the same surprised expressions, they stared at the older man. "H-Honey-senpai," They said simultaneously, sitting up when the older male sat back with a blink at them. "Is that you?!"

Honey blinked before he laughed, tilting his head to the side with a smile. "Well of course it's me!" The surprise that the twins held was understood by everyone but the oldest member of their group. Honey, who had previously been 148 CM the last time everyone saw him, was now 165 CM and had the appearance of a sixteen year old (though we all know he's twenty three by now). He was quite handsome, and still had a cute face. His hair was a bit longer now as well, just enough to where he had to tie it back to keep it out of his face.

The twins stood, unconsciously dusting the other twin off before they looked to the older male. "You look good Honey-senpai." Kaoru offered while Hikaru looked to the others.

All of them all had an amused look on their faces (even Mori-senpai had a shadow of one) as they watched the scene before finally Tamaki stepped forward.

"Ah My faithful servants have finally arrived!" He then turned to everyone. "And finally our family is reunited! I say we initiate a group hug!"

Honey then tackled the King of the Host club, giving him a cuddle while everyone else sat a few tables that were put together to make one larger one. Honey blinked when Tamaki was now brooding in the corner.

"Ah…Tama-chan?"

"Leave him alone, he'll eventually get bored." Haruhi said, giving a dismissive wave.

Haruhi, the only female host in the club, had changed quite a bit since everyone had last seen her. She was now a noticeable 34 B Cup, and had shoulder length hair which, at the time, was put up into little pig tails. She'd grown to be 157 CM (Wow! Shorter then Honey now!) and now she even dressed in cute girl's clothing! (By order of Tamaki of course.)

Everyone was looking at her (except for Kyouya) and three of her four watchers blushed. Honey was the first to speak up.

"Haru-chan, you look sooooo cute!" He said, wiggling a little with joy at the cute Haruhi.

"Certainly not the boyish looking girl we used to know!" The twins spoke simultaneously, wrapping their arms around her shoulders and cuddling her.

"I couldn't stay the same forever." She replied with a smile. She couldn't pull the smile from her face, she was really happy inside to be here with her 'family'.

Tamaki suddenly appeared behind Haruhi, separating the 'Friendly Trio' and then sitting next to the girl, pulling her into a cuddle. "It may have been a few years ago, but I don't feel I should have to remind you that Haruhi is MINE and I don't want you two touching her!"

"Geez Tono, you don't have to get so uptight!" Hikaru said, kind of poking Tamaki's back.

"Besides, we're her brothers, we should be able to touch her as we please!" Kaoru added, poking the 'King's' forehead.

The twins hadn't changed much since they were last seen. They were a bit taller (still being the same height) and Hikaru had his hair spiked, his parting to the right and his hair still black while Kaoru had his down (Think beginning of manga style) and parted to the left, still its natural color.

Hikaru and Kaoru then both laughed. "And you're her father! You incestuous pervert!" They said simultaneously.

Tamaki growled. "YOU TWO ARE THE ONES TO TALK!!"

Kaoru arched a brow. "You remember that was all an act right?"

Hikaru kind of glanced from Tamaki to his twin for a second before he poked the 'King' hard in the stomach. "And even if it wasn't. We're BROTHERS! We're the same age and we can't possibly get into trouble for being incestuous. But what about you Tono? You're her father!"

Haruhi sighed, pulling Tamaki to sit down. "He's not my ACTUAL father, and can you three not cause so much trouble so early on? I can only imagine what you'll be like at Kyouya's wedding."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey suddenly all gathered around Kyouya.

"Oh! So who's the girl?" Hikaru asked. "And how does marrying her benefit you?" Kaoru added.

"Do we know her?" Honey asked then, looking to their previous manager with curiosity.

Kyouya simply smirked, adjusting his glasses. "Yes Honey-senpai, you do know her. Quite well actually."

Now Tamaki was there too, shimmering at the other teen. "Come on Kyouya! This is information you haven't even told me yet!"

"Renge."

Suddenly the room was silent, everyone turned to stone by this statement.

"So this is how it benefits him…" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously, shooting glances at the Shadow King.

"Where is Ren-chan today?" Honey then said with a blink, tilting his head to the side.

Kyouya let out a slight sigh. "Unfortunately, my dear fiancé had other business that needed her seeing to. She gives her hellos though."

Haruhi, who had been watching in silence until now before she rested her jaw in her hand, smiling. "So has she changed a lot? Or did you just finally fall for the Otaku?"

The Shadow King, adjusted his glasses a bit, looking to Haruhi. "It's really only to join our families together."

Haruhi shook her head. The way he had talked about Renge just a few moments ago, she could tell easily; he was in love.

"Mitsukuni…" Came the voice of the only Host who hadn't spoken yet.

"Mm?" Honey looked at Mori with a questioning look before the taller male pointed in the direction of the kitchen. The older males eyes then widened and he jumped up. "Excuse me." He said to the other host members, then running into the kitchen.

Six pairs of eyes followed him before they then looked to Mori, taking in the fact that really he hadn't changed at all.

"So Mori-senpai, what have you two been up to lately?" Haruhi asked, taking a drink of some conveniently placed water.

"This." He replied simply, gesturing to the shop.

Kyouya took a drink of his also conveniently placed water before he went to explain. "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai opened up this shop about two years ago. It's small, but popular for it's sweet pastries and atmosphere (Classy but inexspensive.) I believe they are also in collaboratively working with the restaurant next door. The restaurant sells there pastries when they're requested, and Honey and Mori sell their cuisine when it's ordered here."

"I didn't know Honey could cook." Kaoru stated thoughtfully.

"He took courses." Kyouya said with a slight shrug.

"And what about Mori-senpai?" Hikaru asked as if he weren't in the room, which, surprisingly, he wasn't (must've slipped out while Kyouya was talking).

"He handles ordering, serving, carrying items in. He's pretty much capable of whatever Honey asks him to do."

"I wonder why the chose to open their own pastry shop." Tamaki said, then looking to where Mori had been previously but blinking.

"I'm sure they'll enlighten us when they get back." Kyouya said, kind of glancing back to the kitchen.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What have you two been doing?" Tamaki asked then, looking to the twins.

The two shrugged, simultaneously taking drinks from their own conveniently placed water. "Ah, nothing really." They replied in unison, both of them moving to rest their heads on their hands, Hikaru his left, Kaoru is right.

"You don't just go to Rome and do nothing." Haruhi stated, looking to the twins. "Have you been studying? Or maybe you two have someone you're interested over there?"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, the older twin holding the younger's gaze a split second longer then usual before they turned their heads away with a smirk, wagging their fingers. "Sorry, but that's all very secretive!" They said, then placing their fingers to their lips.

_We may have grown older, but that only means our games are more devious and…mature._

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE KYOUYAXRENGE COUPLING!! It was either Renge or a character created by Moi, so it's better if it's KyouXRenge right? I mean, it's not like she's really going to be in this story anyway. ;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is really short due to me wanting to put the next part of the story in a section all of it's own. It's WAY serious, unlike this chapter. But...enjoy this one anyway. OH! And remember to review! The special Cheshire Cats press me to write more when there're more reviews. **

**Summary: It's been three years since the entire Host Club got together. But now, a new event brings the club back together again and everyone learns what everyone else has been up to. TamaHaru MoriHunn HikaKao and KyouyaRenge.**

**Warnings: Contains some Language and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it. ;;**

--

**Filling in and Catching up**

**Chapter Three: Convenient  
**

--

_After about ten minutes…_

"I got sweets!" Honey chimed happily, walking out of the kitchen with Mori at his heels, holding a tray. "I hope you like them!" He said as he walked to the table, then beginning to serve a pastry to each club member.

The first to try a pastry was Haruhi (even if she doesn't like sweets). She took a knife and cut a piece off before sticking it and taking a bite. Everyone watched the girl closely as she ate before a blush came to her cheeks and she kind of sat up a bit straighter.

"I-It's pretty good." She said before taking another bite. That's when everyone else joined in.

"S-Sugoi…" Hikaru said with wide eyes as he stared down at his cake.

"…Excellent." Kaoru said right after, as if adding on to his brother's statement.

Tamaki was so impressed by the cake, he had begun to disintegrate only to come back and eat more.

And Kyouya just enjoyed his quietly, a seemingly knowing smirk on his lips. "Honey-senpai, would you be willing to do something for me?"

Honey blinked, looking at Kyouya. "Of course Kyou-chan." He said, now being closer to the younger man.

"Renge and I have been looking everywhere, but we just can't find anyone who can give a Wedding Cake a flavor that will match its initial beauty. Are you wil-"

"Yes, I'll make your wedding cake." Honey interrupted, smiling brightly as he wiggled a little. "This will be my first time, so I'll give Kyou-chan a discount!"

Kyouya sighed a little, there went his plan of getting the cake for free, but a discount was nice too.

"Ok, does anyone need some conveniently placed water?" Honey asked looking around at everyone. When Tamaki was the only one who chimed that he did, he paused.

"Wait…how come I'm the only one who doesn't get to have conveniently placed water?!"

"Because Tono would probably end up spilling it on himself." The twins chimed simultaneously, both taking a drink from their water.

"Maybe the artists forgot to draw you one." Haruhi said thoughtfully, taking another drink.

"No, more likely he did something that pissed the editor off." Kyouya said, making the twins and Haruhi glance at him. Tamaki then went to check on his mushrooms in the corner.

"Aw don't worry too much about it Tama-chan! Takashi and I don't have conveniently placed water either. I'll go get us some." The older male went to go back to the kitchen to get a pitcher of water.

"Mitsukuni..."

Honey blinked and turned his head towards Mori, the taller male grabbing his jaw softly and then leaning forward.

"You have a bit of frosting on your face." Mori said softly before reaching a hand up and brushing the frosting away, then bringing his finger up to his mouth and licking it away.

"Oh! Thanks Takashi!" Honey said with a bright smile, bouncing away happily.

The other occupants of the room had watched the two blinking softly.

"I don't know about you guys, but that looked just a little suggestive." Tamaki said, kind of leaning forward as if to talk secretly.

"A little? That was on the border of innocent caring to suggestive behavior!" Hikaru stated before he smirked, taking a finger-full of icing and wiping it onto Kaoru's cheek.

Kaoru blinked, his fork hanging out of his mouth as he frowned. "Neh, Hikaru, what are you doing?" He asked a bit innocently, going to rub the frosting away but being stopped by Hikaru.

The older teen then leaned forward, giving his brother's cheek a slow, seductive lick, cleaning away the frosting.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said with a deep blush. "You can't just do that in front of everyone else!"

"I'm…sorry Kaoru, but I wanted to compare the frosting to your delicious skin." He stated, nuzzling the younger twin. "I've yet to find anything that rivals your taste."

((Somewhere, the Hikaru and Kaoru fan girls randomly started squealing do to mysterious forces.))

Mori simply took up his previous seat again before he blinked. Strawberries? He sighed softly. Honey knew he didn't like strawberries too much, but every now and then, he forgot. He simply picked up the plate while standing, then reaching for Honey's and switching the two. It was all just a misplacement after all.

Honey came back with the glasses, placing one glass down before offering the other two to Mori and Tamaki. "Water!" He then hopped into his seat with ease and began munching on his cake.

"So why Valentines Day?" Asked Mori suddenly, looking to Kyouya.

Kyouya blinked before he smirked, adjusting his glasses and wiping at his mouth before answering. "It's simple, for Valentines Day I'm giving her a wedding, on White Day she'll have to give me something in return."

All of the Host Club members (except Mori who's not really surprised by anything) looked at Kyouya with SHOCK written all over their faces.

"W-Was Kyouya-senpai the real pervert all along?" Hikaru whispered.

Honey just smiled at Mori. "That kind of reminds me of last year!"

Now everyone (Save Mori, once again) looked at Honey and Mori with **SHOCKED** faces.

"M-Maybe it just has to do with getting older." Kaoru said in response to Hikaru's earlier statement.

Honey blinked when he realized that everyone was looking their way simply laughed. "It's nothing like what Kyou-chan is implying!" He replied, bringing a hand up to giggle into it.

Everything remained silent for a few moments after that.

"So Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, why a pastry shop?" Tamaki said finally, breaking the silence.

Honey blinked before smiling, swallowing his bite. "Well, I decided I liked cakes so much, that I wanted to fill other people's sweet teeth by making them myself." He then let out a sigh. "And Takashi owns the shop."

Everyone tilted their heads, blinking. Why didn't Honey just establish a shop with his own money?

Seeing the questioning looks on everyone's faces, he sighed and looked at them with a serious look. "I'm in debt to The Morinozukas."

Another look of SHOCK came to their faces.

And to finish it off… "I've been disowned by the Haninozukas."

With that, everyone's spirits left their bodies.

**A/N: WHERE'S MY CONVENIENTLY PLACED WATER?! D;  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: READ THIS! I am looking for a Mori to rp with! I am REALLY craving MoriXHun. So please! Reply to my forum or send me a message! I'm desperate here! Anyway, now that I updated the 3rd chapter of Project: Fluffbutt, I wanted to write the 4th chapter of this story. While I was writing this, I finally came up with a story for Haruhi! Kyoya don't get one though because he's the one getting married. :P Oh well, enjoy~!  
**

**Summary: It's been three years since the entire Host Club got together. But now, a new event brings the club back together again and everyone learns what everyone else has been up to. TamaHaru MoriHunn HikaKao and KyouyaRenge.**

**Warnings: Contains some Language and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it. TT_TT  
**

--

**Filling in and Catching up**

**Chapter Four: Giggle  
**

--

_ I can remember it clearly now. It had all started when we had graduated from Ouran Academy. Mitsukuni was afraid…of losing who he was._

"I couldn't decide what to do after the academy. I know I was next in line to take over the family business, but I didn't want to have to pretend to be something I'm not. I didn't want to stop being cute and give up my sweets. I didn't want to change."

_"Takashi, what do you think I should do?" I turned my head towards the other, being met by a disgruntled look._

_ "Hm?" I replied simply before Mitsukuni sighed and fell into my lap, hugging his bunny. I just shifted so that he would be more comfortable, my arms falling around him._

_ "I don't want to change." I looked up from my book then, looking to the blonde, but he wasn't looking at me. "I just want to live my life how I want…"_

_ His chocolate eyes met mine then. "You should already know the answer." I replied, making Honey sigh as he then snuggled closer to me and his rabbit._

"So, I went to my dad and told him exactly what I was going to do. I was going to take classes in cooking, and then open my own patisserie. I'm sure you can imagine what happened after I told him that."

_I don't have to imagine, I was there. It had come unexpected; you could tell that he was the head of the Haninozuka clan with how swiftly he'd moved. His hand had grabbed on to the tea cup he had just been using and smashed it into Mitsukuni's temple, sending him to the floor. I quickly moved from my spot on the back wall to the smaller form's side._

_"I don't want you here anymore. This is no longer your home, and if you're not out by tonight, I'll call the police." I glared darkly up at him then and he only glared back, challenging me. I could've taken his challenge and make him regret ever upsetting Mitsukuni, but Mitsukuni wouldn't want that. So I picked up the smaller figure, who was holding the gash in the side of his head and trying hard not to cry in front of his father, and left._

Mori's eyes fell on Honey's forehead then. He kept the scar hidden from everyone, using his bangs, but it was vibrant in the eyes of Mori.

"I lived with the Morinozuka's for awhile before Mori bought this shop. Now we live upstairs!" Honey said with a smile.

"That's tragic!" Tamaki cried, then throwing his arms around the smaller form then.

"So you haven't talked to anyone in your family since then?" Hikaru asked, blinking.

"I talk to Chika-chan sometimes! But other then that, I haven't heard from anyone in years…but I'm ok with that." He smiled towards Mori then. "Takashi and his family are all I need."

Haruhi kind of looked from Honey to Mori then, noticing the small smile that he was returning to the other. She then looked back to Honey. "I'm glad you're happy Honey-sempai!" She said with a smile.

Honey giggled then, the air becoming less serious with the giggle.

"Haruhi, what's up with you? Are you a lawyer yet?" Hikaru asked then, looking to the girl.

Haruhi shook her head. "Not yet. Soon though." She said with a smile before looking to Tamaki. "I…also have some news…but I wanted everyone to hear it from me."

Tamaki blinked. "News? What kind of news? You didn't tell me you were going to make an announcement! What's it about?" His eyes sparkled. Anything that Haruhi considered news had to be something special; she hardly thought anything was 'news'.

Haruhi, now noticing that all of the Host Club's eyes were on her, blushed just slightly before she then looked to Hikaru. "Where did Kaoru go?" She asked suddenly, tilting her head. That had directed almost everyone's attention away from her; Tamaki still wanted to know what Haruhi was going to say.

Hikaru blinked before he looked around, gesturing to a table in the corner. "He's not feeling well, so I told him to rest." As everyone looked to the table, they then saw Kaoru resting there, his folded arms acting as a pillow for his head.

"Is he going to be alright?! He can lay down if he needs to!" Honey stated then, looking to Hikaru.

"Don't worry about him, it's just the usual case of vertigo." Hikaru replied, waving off the question then.

"Usual? I don't remember Kaoru having vertigo." Haruhi replied, looking to Hikaru, wanting him to tell her the rest of the story.

Hikaru just stared back at Haruhi. "It's not my story to tell." Was all he stated then, glancing away.

"From the guilt in your voice, I believe you were apart of it…" Kyoya offered then, pushing his glasses up then.

Hikaru sighed. "Well, ok, it all started with a girl…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, this chapter is exclusively for RosesInBlume! Why? Because they messaged me this morning asking me if I was going to update it. It flattered me that they like this story enough to ask. So here's for you. :3 I wrote it ALL today, just for you. XD I hope it keeps you satisfied for awhile.**

**Summary: It's been three years since the entire Host Club got together. But now, a new event brings the club back together again and everyone learns what everyone else has been up to. TamaHaru MoriHunn HikaKao and KyouyaRenge.**

**Warnings: Contains some Language and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it. TT_TT**

--

**Filling in and Catching up**

**Chapter Five: Vertigo  
**

--

_Kaoru didn't get angry with me often. He was always the one of us two that was more laid back and knew how to control himself when something reared its ugly head. He was the one that I could always count on to be calm in a heated situation. When Kaoru did get angry though, it was usually at me and something always broke. I never once thought that him getting angry would result in something that couldn't be mended though._

_I always found it so frustrating too, how Kaoru could tell when I was about to blow up, and yet he always kept a cool, even as he was just about to bite your ear off. I could never tell when he was ready to cry or yell, or if he was really excited. Even though we were ALWAYS together, we really weren't._

_This time, however, I could tell something was wrong. His walls had suddenly evaporated, and he allowed his emotions to ease over me like waves do the shore. It was awful too, because even though I knew EXACTLY how he was feeling I couldn't do anything about it. It was HER that held the hand that was Kaoru's fate._

"Hiiiikaaaaaruuu!"

'_Oh kami, if you have any mercy at all, you won't let her fi-'_

"There you are Hikaru!" Came the loud feminine voice as she flung open the door to Kaoru's study.

"Nan de? I'm sorry Ann-chan, but Hikaru's not here right now."

"You're such a joker Hikaru! Even if you pretend to be your twin, I know it's you because of your hair color." Ann, as the girl was called, said as she suddenly glomped the older twin. There were only two people in the entire world that could tell him and Kaoru apart. How come this girl had to be one of them?

Hikaru sighed and simply walked out of Kaoru's study with the girl clung to his shoulders.

"What were you doing in Kaoru's study anyway?" Ann asked happily, not even caring that she was being dragged.

"Hiding from a witch." Hikaru muttered, shooting the girl a glare.

The girl simply began laughing. "Ah Hikaru, you're so funny. That's why I love you so much."

"Kaoru's just as funny if you would try to get to know him." Hikaru stated, glancing around the hallway for said brother.

"Nah, every time I see that boy he's just such a downer. Honestly, I don't know how you could deal with it, being as optimistic as you are!"

For that statement, Hikaru was ready to chew the girl out, but almost as if sensing his anger flare up, Kaoru came into the hallway and gave his twin that award winning smile that calmed him and even made him smile back.

"Ann-chan, you're back again today?" Kaoru said, smiling politely at her as he approached the two.

"Yea! Hikaru and I are going on a date today!" She exclaimed, snuggling closer to the older twin.

Kaoru shot Hikaru a look, asking why the older twin hadn't told him and he tensed. He shook his head, indicating that he hadn't planned any date between the two.

"Mhm! And we're gonna go to the pier and ride the rides and eat the food and then we're going to have a nice night on the beach under the stars!"

Hikaru looked to his younger twin for some help.

"I'm really sorry to say this Ann-chan, but Hikaru is going to be tied up for today. For the rest of the week actually. You see, Okasan will be coming into town soon and if she sees that Hikaru hasn't done any work on the new lines, then she'll be furious. He needs to stay home and focus." Kaoru lied so easily, even Hikaru thought it was true and began to panic.

"Damnit! I totally forgot! Kaoru, hurry and get me the designs you drew for the new line! Damnit! Someone get me a sewing machine!" Hikaru ran off then, leaving behind a very confused Ann and a rather amused Kaoru.

"Maybe I can stay an-" Ann begun.

"Sorry Ann-chan, but okasan would be furious if we let a pretty lady such as yourself get a peek at our new line of clothes. So you'll just have to come back in a week or two to come see Hikaru."

Ann glared at Kaoru. "Whatever, I know the real reason you want me gone." She then smirked, running a finger along Kaoru's jaw. "But you can't fight destiny Kaoru. Hikaru and I will be married and then he'll have no time for you anymore." She then sighed and turned to walk out. "For now though, I guess I could let you have him for what little time you have left."

Kaoru watched her walk away and just stood there before he heard the front down slam shut, then falling to his knees and beginning to cry. Hikaru, who was busy running around in his mad panic, noticed his brother and dropped everything, taking his younger brother into his arms.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing the younger twin's back soothingly.

_Kaoru never did tell me what had happened between him and the witch, but since that moment, he stood closer to me and never wanted me to leave him alone. I would've never left him alone, of course, but just his constant need to be near me indicated that he was afraid of losing me._

_Honestly, I don't know how Kaoru could think that he would ever not be at my side. I would sooner sell my soul to the devil then to ever be separated from my otouto, and I wanted him to realize that. So I had a brilliant idea. What if I bought him a promise ring? Maybe it would help him feel a little more at ease. It was a nice ring, if I said so myself. It looked almost like an engagement ring with a light blue diamond held by a white gold band._

"Are you going to propose to some lucky girl with this?" The man asked as he made the sale.

Hikaru thought about it for a moment before he nodded. He didn't really want him to inquire on why he was purchasing such a nice ring, so why not just say he was getting engaged.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Hikaru tensed but relaxed then. "Her name is Kaoru." It was a girl's name too after all.

"Well I hope she says yes." The man said before giving him the room.

_I walked down the street, kind of admiring the choice I made before I ran into the last person I could've ever wanted to see._

"Hiiiikaaaaruuu! Wow, it's so rare to see you outside without your twin. What's Kaoru doing?"

"He's got work." Hikaru muttered angrily as he tried stashing the ring into his pocket.

Ann, however, was too fast and snatched the ring, her face wide with amazement. "Wow! This is beautiful!" She then slipped it on her ring finger. "And it's a perfect fit!"

'Who would've thought that Kaoru and I have the same size finger as her?'

"My answer is yes!"

"Wait, what?"

"To your question of proposal, of course I accept!" Ann stated happily before she glomped Hikaru and kissed him before he had a chance to say anything.

And who else would have just happened to be walking by but Kaoru, witnessing his brother's proposal to Ann and them sealing it with a kiss. He couldn't help but stare at the two, unsure of what to do as his eyes welled up with tears.

Ann took notice of Kaoru first, and broke the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck. "You've lost."

Hikaru blinked before he looked to Kaoru and his eyes widened. "Kaoru, It's a b-"

Kaoru didn't pay any attention to his brother's words then as he ran off, not really caring where he was going or who saw him crying.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called, going to chase after his brother.

"Hikaru wh-" Ann began.

"Shut the hell up bitch! I'm tired of you hanging all over me and patronizing Kaoru. Don't you see what you just did?! I HATE YOUR GUTS! I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!" Hikaru shouted at her, grabbing her hand and yanking the ring off before he gave chase to his younger twin.

"Kaoru! KAORU!"

_The rest is a bit of a blur to me. I remember honking horns, swerving cars. I'll never forget the moment when I saw Kaoru standing there in the middle of the road, resigned to his fate as a Hiitachin pancake as a truck drove at him._

"_Kaoru!" I remembered trying to shout, but not actually succeeding in the attempt. All I knew is that my little brother, who I loved more then anything, was about to be ripped away from me. My feet easily found their speed though, and my arms wrapped around Kaoru tightly, my body shielding him from the onslaught of moving metal. It never came though, the truck had braked and swerved to dodge us just in time, and I almost felt the urge to cry from relief. Not because I had been spared a metal death, but because Kaoru had as well._

_The doctors say that Kaoru's vertigo was purely psychological and that once he gets over almost being hit by a truck, that it would all go away. I don't really think that's it though. I think that, now more then ever, he's afraid that we'll separate. That I'll become 'me' and leave him behind to be just 'him', but he probably doesn't realize, that as long as he wears that ring on him, we will always be an 'us'._

**A/N: Hello, Hello (Hola!) I'm in a place Vertigo! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Whats the haps?! XD Sorry for the slow updates, been in in school, senior year. Under a lot of stress. So yea. I'm 18 now! Happy B-day to me! :3**

**Summary: It's been three years since the entire Host Club got together. But now, a new event brings the club back together again and everyone learns what everyone else has been up to. TamaHaru MoriHunn HikaKao and KyouyaRenge.**

**Warnings: Contains some Language and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it. TT_TT**

--

**Filling in and Catching up**

**Chapter Six: Family  
**

--

"I would've had that girl deported." Kyouya was the first to respond as he took a drink from his water.

"What happened to that girl anyway?" Asked Haruhi curiously, watching as Kaoru stretched slightly and stood to join them at the table.

"She went on a vacation." Kaoru answered with a smile that made a chill run down her spine. Kaoru might possibly be as scary as Kyouya himself.

Things were silent for a moment before Tamaki cleared his throat.

"If anyone's interested, mother is doing fine." The king said with a smile.

"She's going to come to the wedding isn't she?" Asked Haruhi, wanting very much to introduce herself to her boyfriend's mother.

"I'm not sure." Tamaki looked towards Kyouya then. "You know how sick she is."

Kyouya nodded his understanding before glancing at Haruhi. "You look a little pale. Are you alright?" He was already reaching for his cell phone.

"I'm fine." Haruhi said, blinking softly.

"Speaking of which, didn't you have something to say earlier Haruhi?" Asked Hikaru, leaning closer to the girl.

"Yeah, before you diverted your attention to us?" Kaoru added, leaning closer to the girl's other side.

"Well…um…actually…" The girl began, obviously uncomfortable.

"You demon twins leave Haruhi alone! If she doesn't want to talk about it then she shouldn't have to. Don't you know how to treat a woman?" Tamaki scolded the twins.

A slight yawn attracted everyone's attention and before they could turn their heads towards the source, Mori had Honey in his arms and was carrying him away.

"Waaaait!" Honey whined and began to squirm. "I want to stay with everyone else!"

"No, it's late." Mori objected, directing Honey's attention to the time.

"Oh wow, it IS late. Our limo has already been waiting for an hour." Kaoru said, standing then.

"Renge's beginning to wonder where I am." Was all Kyouya said as he stared at the screen of his phone.

"We should do this again sometime and next time you should bring Renge-chan!" Tamaki stated, resting his hands on Haruhi's shoulders then. "It's about time that those two become real girl friends!"

"You want Haruhi to have a girlfriend to?" Hikaru said with a snicker.

"Tono's perviness becomes more and more apparent every time we see him." Kaoru said, adding to his brother's snickering.

"SHUT UP! It's not like that!" Tamaki yelled, shaking the two twins.

Haruhi sighed happily before she ate more of her cake. She really did love her little family.

**XXX**

"I had fun." Haruhi said, allowing Tamaki to lead her out of the little patisserie.

"It was nice to be able to see everyone again." The male replied happily before he seemed to suddenly get an idea.

"Hey Haruhi,"

"Yes?"

"What was it you were going to say earlier?"

Haruhi paused in her walking before she looked around. It was just them, no need to worry about being made fun of or anything.

"I think you should sit down for what I'm going to tell you." The smaller girl said before turning to look at her boyfriend.

At this, Tamaki became worried.

"What? What's wrong?" He took her hands then and stared into her eyes.

Haruhi stared back before she took a breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm five weeks."

Tamaki blinked. "Five weeks what?"

Haruhi lowered her head. He couldn't be THAT dense.

"She's five weeks pregnant." Came a voice from behind Tamaki.

Haruhi blinked and looked to Kyouya. "K-K-Kyouya?"

"You took the test at one of my family's hospitals." He offered in explanation.

"Plus she's been giving signs all day." Came Honey's voice then, watching the scene from the door way.

"Yea." Mori agreed, appearing behind the smaller boy.

"What kind of idiot wouldn't be able to tell?" The twins said in synch, coming up on either side of the girl of topic.

"Guys, leave him alone." Haruhi said, glaring at the twins before looking at Tamaki who looked genuinely confused. "Are you ok Tamaki?"

At the mention of his name, the blonde fainted.

"Well, he reacted better then I thought he would." Haruhi stated, watching as the twins struggled to get the taller boy up.

'_Mom, it looks like our little family is getting bigger.'_

**A/N: AND THAT'S IT! ... Or is it? X3**


End file.
